Pups and their Various Mishaps
by Ashla Ice
Summary: Various one shots of the random and crazy things that happen to the PAW Patrol on a daily basis! My first PAW Patrol fanfiction. Rated T to be safe.
1. Pups on Bath Day

Bath day was once every two weeks. All the pups got to wash on the same day. There was quite the routine for this day, Zuma was always the first to jump in, Marshall always accidentally knocked Chase's tub over, Skye was would take hours to look for her special "pink bubble soap" before taking a bath, Rubble always took the longest, and Rocky...

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He ran like crazy.

"Bath day? Already?! Whaaaaa?"

He rushed out as fast as he possibly could. "I hate getting wet! Somebody save me! Pleeaaaase!"

Ryder sometimes had to call formal missions (that Rocky skipped) just to locate the mixed breed. Today was one of those days. On the way in, Marshall, who was wearing a red bathing cap, slid into everyone as he was was still wet from his own bath. On the way up, Chase had a lightbulb moment. As the team jumped into position, Chase gave everyone his plan immediately after his introduction...

Rocky was hesitant walking back into the lookout. He glanced left. He glanced right. He then looked ahead of him to see Chase staring him down. "Welcome back, Rocky."

Rocky turned to leave, only to find most of the other pups, minus Marshall, blocking the doorway. Zuma stepped forward, "You will take a bath, Wocky..."

Rocky turned back and ran straight into Chase, pulling a Marshall as both pups were flat on the ground. Rocky was relieved as the elevator moved up. He sighed as he thought up a plan to use the slide to slide down and get away. When the elevator opened though, his face changed to pure horror when...

There was Marshall. With his water cannon. Smirking sinisterly. "Hello, Rocky."

"Marshall..." Rocky stepped back, "Nooo..."

"Water canon!" Marshall barked as the canon was aimed right at Rocky. Chase smiled, already feeling triumph.

"No..." Rocky whispered.

"Water canon on!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rocky screamed as he was drenched in cold, wet, slippery water..."

Marshall chuckled as Chase poured bubbles on him, "Sorry, Rocky, but today's bath day..."

Rocky moaned, looking up at the fire pup who had stopped blasting him. "I trusted you, Marshall, I thought you were my f-friend..."

After a pause, all three pups burst out laughing. Even the soaked Rocky.


	2. Pups Break a New Record

"Pups, to the lookout!"

Chase and Skye had been playing tag, Rubble was slowly chewing a thick steak, Marshall was polishing his "World's Greatest Fire Pup" trophy, and Rocky and Zuma were playing volleyball at the beach. The instant their tags went off though, "Ryder needs us!"

The pups immediately ran to the elevator to get ready. Chase counted all the pups as the entered, "Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble-"

"-MARSHALL!" The other pups shrieked at once. Marshall somehow was stuck in a cardboard box which he wore like a designer jacket. He had a dusting rag covering his eyes too. He sneezed, blowing the rag off, and saw where he was going.

"Aahhhhh! Look out!"

Marshall fell on the box and slid in at top speed. The pups quickly evacuated Marshall's entry path. The poor dalmatian smashed head first into the glass elevator.

After a moment of silence, Marshall pushed himself away from the elevator... revealing a small crack.

The pups' eyes all widened, "Woah..."

...

Rubble jumped up and down, "Wow! Total wipe out!"

Zuma's eyes glowed, "Awesome, dude..."

Rocky just blinked, "You okay?"

Skye felt like she was going to barf and said nothing.

Chase walked up to Marshall and prodded his shoulder with his paw, "Congratulations, buddy, you just performed your greatest wipe out yet. Are you good?"

Marshall got up, his eyes rolling around before shaking his head, "I'f goow!" He then saw a broken tooth, a small puddle of blood on the floor, and he felt himself drooling. Good thing he knocked out a puppy tooth, and good thing he was the medical pup!"

Everyone got into position as Marshall joked, "Guess di diterady browke da recerd, uh?"

Despite Marshall's injury, everybody laughed.

When the pups made it up the lift, the pups attempted to act normal, "Paw Patrol!" Chase announced, "Ready for-"

"- Marshall, what happened?!" Ryder exclaimed as he saw that while he was completely ignoring it, Marshall was drooling blood from his mouth."

Marshall opened his mouth to speak "Wipe wout..."

Rubble chuckled, "He set a new record! He broke the elevator glass!"

Ryder's eyes widened, "**WU**T!?"

Marshall winced at Ryder's voice. Chase spoke up, "Just a small crack, no damage, Ryder, sir."

Ryder let out a relieved sigh, "Okay. Marshall, go take care of your... injuries..."

"I fire yup!" Marshall attempted to shout his catch phrase as he turned back to the elevator.


	3. Part II - Pups Break a New Record

Author's note: Hey, there! This is Ashla! I starred this fanfic a while ago - actually had written like six more one shots written up on my phone... Then my phone died and i lost everything.

So, i already forgot what most of the other ones were, i can remember two off the bat - certainly will re-write them! Until then, here's a new one - part two of my last one shot on the literally broken record of Marshall's wipe outs! (suggested by two guest reviewers) Enjoy! :)

* * *

It had been a successful day so far. Chase managed to save Cali yet again, Rubble and Rocky fixed the broken elevator glass, and...

"'I 'uys."

Everyone had been relaxing in the tower, playing Pup Pup Boogie, when Marshall came home from his dentist appointment with Katie. Marshall was lucky, he knew nothing about teeth (even if he was the medical pup,) but Katie was always there for any members of PAW Patrol. It was quite amusing to some though when Marshall walked in on three legs - using the other one to constantly feel the gum where a broken tooth was.

It was obvious that his entire lower face was numbed for the operation, and Marshall was still talking in a blurred motion. None the less, he offered a toothy smile as he limped to a bean bag.

Rubble was chuckling, looking back to the incident that caused Marshall to break his tooth (and wipe out record.) Skye was sporting an amused smile, "Looks like you had fun, Marshall..."

Marshall flopped on the bean bag, "Yew 'an feed 'e mush wiva tube, 'than u wewy much..."

Chase shook his head, "You'll get better. Wait until the numbing medicine has stopped."

"Yeah," the dalmation scoffed, "It'w huwt ta tawk."

Skye stood up, "I'll get an ice pack." As she walked out, Chase also left to find Ryder.

Zuma and Rocky were toe to toe Pub Pub Boogying and didn't even notice anything.

Marshal turned on his belly again, closing his eyes. He seemed so tired, Rubble thought. Marshall's tail slowly wagged to the pub pub boogie song as he fell asleep. It seemed he had finally gone to dream land when Chase and Ryder entered. Chase seemed very excited; Ryder had his phone in his hand.

"Pups, gather around!"

Zuma took Rocky's distraction to advantage and snuck in a tail spin, winning the game. Of course, this sparked an argument between the two as they went over to Ryder. Rubble and Chase were already there, wagging their tails. Marshall was slow to rise as Skye entered the room with an Apollo icepack. Marshal was still groggy when Skye, quickly catching onto what was going on, threw the freezing icepack onto Marshall's back.

Marshall shot up like a rocket, "I awake!"

Chuckles escaped the other pups as Skye and Marshall joined them in front of Ryder. Ryder was struggling not to laugh as well, "Welcome back, Marshall. Thanks for coming, everyone."

All twelve puppy eyes were on Ryder.

"Alright, pups. Jake has to go downstate due to a family emergency."

Commotion rippled through the pups, worried about Jake.

Ryder waited until the talk died down and continued. "Everest can't go with him, and he's not going to leave her by herself, so I've agreed to let her stay here for as long as he's gone."

Marshall's eyes glowed, "Evawest come-'en hewe?"

Chase and Rocky exchanged looks, everyone knew Marshall had a bit of a crush on Everest.

Skye walked up to him again and put the ice pack in his jaw. As Marshall held it, Skye chuckled, "Looks like a fun weekend now, huh?"

Ryder rolled his eyes, thinking it over. _Okay, so I have one disabled pup, another one visiting… _"It will certainly be an adventure. -Oh, and she's coming right now."

Silence.

"She'll be here in ten minutes."

Chase decided to fix things up with his leadership skills. "Okay, Rocky and Rubble, do any additional cleaning around the lookout. Zuma and Skye, take care of things outside. Marshall-"

-Marshall was pretty much chewing his ice pack attempting to numb his mouth more.

Chase didn't want to single him out so... "You and I can get stuff in the kitchen taken care of. Like getting the lither treats out."

Ryder chuckled as Marshall dropped the now bloodied ice packs, "An antibot-OW! Huwts to tal' now..."

Ryder picked up the ice pack and put a clean edge against where the tooth was pulled, "Yeah, we'll get that."

With that, everyone snapped into action. It was alarming how quickly the yard was cleaned up. Zuma and Skye went inside to help there. Zuma was instantly at his best friend Rocky's side as he rearranged the furniture. Skye went to the kitchen and smiled in approval. Chase was cleaning the counter while Marshall did a sit down job as cabinet organizer - he had a fresh ice pack tied to his muzzle.

Chase explained that Ryder was cleaning the bathroom now. Skye helped Chase finish the counter just as the rest of the pups walked in.

"We're done!" a winded Rubble announced in a hoarse voice before collapsing.

Rocky rested on Zuma's shoulder, "We awe exhausted' dudes..."

Marshall smiled in silent approval as he sorted the treats, not at all paying attention.

Skye's motherly side took over as she saw them, so tired and grubby. "Go wash yourselves, boys."

Chase nodded in approval, "Skye and I will tidy additional stuff up."

"What about Marshall?" Rubble asked.

Chase grinned, "Oh, I've got a plan for _him_."

Instinct told Marshall that all eyes were on him. He slowly looked at the other pups, a nervous and awkward smile spreading beneath his ice pack. "Watt?"

* * *

Marshall had refused to go out with his ice pack. So, he painfully wore a (so fake) smile as Everest pulled into the driveway.

"Hi, Everest!"

Everest beamed, tail wagging, when she saw the dalmatian, "Hello, Marshall! I'm so happy to see you!"

A more natural smile replaced the forced one as Marshall's own tail wagged, "Eva-est! Hi! I so glad 'ya here!" A recoil bounced up his spine because the growing pain in his jaw. He did his best though to act natural as he showed the husky around.

Everest seemed not to even notice Marshall's new found lisp as he gave her a tour of the building. Marshall actually was enjoying this, despite his aching mouth. Marshall felt on a role as they entered the lookout tower, "And this is where 'e gather for missions 'an suff.

Everest looked around wide eyed, "Wow, so cool!"

Marshall smiled, the hole in his teeth even showing. Just then, a pain shot through his already sore mouth. The sudden shock him to yelp.

Everest looked at him, concerned. "You okay, Marshall? I have liver flavored aspirin in my truck."

Marshall winced, "Tooth. Pulled. Today."

Everest walked up to him, eyes shining, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll get my pain meds from the car. I'll rescue you!"

While pain medicine was great, Marshall didn't want to be a burden - he also didn't want to taste liver! However, with the fact that Chase had had reported they were out of medicine gave Marshall the idea that it was the only way out of this.

"Th-tanks, Ev."

* * *

There he was.

Pill. Water.

Marshall just looked at the pill for a moment, aware of Everest watching from the other side of the room. Marshall gulped before licking up the pill.

It was revolting.

Marshall was now crying, tears streaming down his face as he stuck his whole muzzle in the water, gulping it down.

Marshall looked up to Everest with bloodshot eyes, "Thank you!" he smiled.

Everest grinned, "Wow, even in your eyes red is good on you!"

Marshall blushed, "Really?"

Everest beamed, "Yeah, you rock!"

More tears streamed down his face - tears of joy.


End file.
